


My Sweet Memory: Chapter Insert

by destielshipper_102, sydtatum1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe-Human, Amnesia, Amnesiac Castiel, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Castiel Has PTSD, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder-PTSD, Rimming, Undead Castiel, more tags to be added later, non-established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielshipper_102/pseuds/destielshipper_102, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydtatum1/pseuds/sydtatum1
Summary: We (sydtatum1 and I) did not write 'My Sweet Memory.'All praise and glory should go to the wonderful DestielWS.We thought their story was amazing, and had this idea pop into ours head while we were reading it.We kept the original tags and archive warnings, although they do not apply to this chapter insert.





	My Sweet Memory: Chapter Insert

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Sweet Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804776) by [DestielWS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielWS/pseuds/DestielWS). 



> We (sydtatum1 and I) did not write 'My Sweet Memory.'
> 
> All praise and glory should go to the wonderful DestielWS.
> 
> We thought their story was amazing, and had this idea pop into ours head while we were reading it. 
> 
> We kept the original tags and archive warnings, although they do not apply to this chapter insert.

Late one night, Dean just watched Castiel sleep. Yea, it was probably weird, but he had missed how peaceful Cass looked when he slept. Dean smiled and slid into bed besides him. Cass had flipped over on his side, so he was now facing Dean. Dean smiled and continued to watch him sleep. He looked so peaceful sleeping. His hair was a mess, even more than usual. His mouth was partly open and he was making weird breathing noises because ‘Dean, I do NOT snore.’ he was told earlier by the younger man. He drapes an arm over Cass’ waist and follows the love of his life into a peaceful slumber. 

A couple of hours later, however, Dean was awaken by Castiel screaming out his name. He immediately wakes up fully and grabs hold of Cass’ shoulder, shaking him awake. 

“Cass,” Dean cried out. “Castiel, wake up baby. It’s okay. It’s just a dream.” When Castiel opened his piercing blue eyes, Dean let out a sigh.

“Cass, baby,” Dean says quietly, reaching out to stroke his face. “What were you dreaming about.”

Cass flings himself into Dean’s arms, and buries his head, sobbing, in his neck. “I...I… I dreamt about...it… It was a nightmare…” Cass croaks out sobbing harder. “It hurt… so much… I...I...I want Dean…”

Dean nuzzles his face into Cass’ hair and sinks his fingers into the dark locks at the back of his neck. “You were remembering getting skinned alive.” Dean sighs and pulls Cass tighter to him. “Christ, Cass. I was hoping that you would never have to remember that.” Dean runs his hands down Cass’ back and rubs circles into the skin of his shoulder blades. “I’m here, Cass. It’s alright. I’m right here. You’re here with me. You’re not in that barn anymore. You’re back, safe with me. Shh. Baby. Shh. I’m right here. I’m never leaving you again. I’ll always be right here. I love you, so much. I’m right here.” Dean cooed to his scared lover. He slowly starts rocking them back and forth. 

After a couple of minutes, Cass’ breathing slowly returned to normal, although he was still whimpering a bit. Within minutes, he was fast asleep again in Dean’s arms. Dean laid them both down, with Cass on top of him, and once again, followed the love of his life into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
